Emotions, Emotions
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle
Summary: What happenes when Voldemort is hit with three different curses? He goes crazy! But what does everybody singing have to do with this? And whats up with everybodys emotions? Read to find out! Wow tht sounded cheesy. First try at humor. Mostly Hermione POV.


Chapter 1

Introduction

"I swear! He was hit with three different curses at the same time! Now he's in Saint Mungos!" said Harry, trying to convince the people at the Gryffindor table of what happened in the Ministry of Magic last night. I, unfortunately, was there too, and saw it happen. Just as Seamus was about to say something we all froze. I mean literally froze, we couldn't move even if we wanted to. About after ten seconds of being frozen Lord Voldemort appeared standing in the middle of the great hall.

"Holy shit!" whispered Seamus. Wait? He whispered? It was then that I realized that we could move our eyes, and talk.

"Holy shit indeed Mr. Finnigan" said Lord Voldemort. Seamus instantly froze in shock that he was heard. "Okay, so now that everybody has shut up" he said, looking at a shocked Seamus "I will announce what I am here for. Throughout my time of being the darkest wizard of all times I realized that when you feel a strong emotion it's good to let your… what – ever – emotion – you're – feeling out, so that's why we're all going to SING! I have put a spell on the school so that even if you don't want to sing you HAVE to. Any questions?" He said as if he just taught an important lesson. Ron's hand instantly shot up.

"Yes?" asked Voldemort looking at Ron.

"Even the teachers?" asked Ron.

"Even the teachers" Said Voldemort, grinning. "Any other questions?" Silence. "No, okay then, I will demonstrate what happens when you feel very emotional." With that he disappeared and re-appeared 3 minutes later wearing…makeup? He just smiled as background music started to play. Suddenly his voice got EXPREMELY high pitched.

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty, and witty and gay_

_And I pity any girl who isn't me today_

He Danced up to the teacher table and stood in front of Dumbledore and wiggled his butt in his face

_I feel charming, oh so charming_

_It's alarming how charming I feel_

_And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real_

_See the pretty girl in that mirror there?_

_Who can that attractive girl be?_

_Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress_

_Such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!_

He finally jumped off the teachers' desk and ran up to the slithering table.

_I feel stunning and entrancing_

_Feel like running and dancing for joy_

_For I'm loved by a pretty, wonderful boy!_

When he sang that last part he jumped onto Crabbe's lap.

_Have you met my good friend Maria?_

_The craziest girl on the block_

_You'll know her the minute you see her_

_She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock_

_She thinks she's in love she thinks she's in Spain (la la la)_

_She isn't in love, she's merely insane_

_It must be the heat_

_Or some rare disease (la la la)_

_Or too much to eat_

_Or maybe its fleas_

_Keep away from her!_

_Send for chino!_

_This is not the Maria we know_

_Modest and pure _

_Polite and refined (la la la)_

_Well-bred and mature_

_And out of her mind!_

He suddenly jumped up off of Crabbe's lap and ran up to the Ravenclaw table and started dancing.

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, that the city should give me its key!_

_A committee, should be organized to honor me_

_I feel dizzy_

_I feel sunny_

_I feel fizzy and funny and fine!_

_And so pretty_

_Miss America can just resign _

_(Girls: la la la la la la la la la la, la la!)_

_See the pretty girl in that mirror there?_

_(Girls: what mirror where?)_

_Who can that attractive girl be?_

_(Girls: which what where whom?)_

_Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress_

_Such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!_

He jumped off the Ravenclaw table and ran up to the teachers' table.

_I feel stunning and entrancing_

He sat on Professor's Snape's lap,

_Feel like running and dancing for joy_

He put his arms around his neck in an embracing manner,

_For I'm loved by a pretty, wonderful boy!_

And kissed the professor's cheek. After that he disappeared and all chaos broke loose.


End file.
